Una Nueva Vida
by Vanessa300
Summary: En la tercera entrega de la saga Transformers , los autoboots se tienen que despedir de Sam porque son desterrados de la Tierra por culpa de Sentinel . Cuando la lanzadera en la que iban a Cybertron sufre una explosión por culpa de un ataque de Starscream , los autoboots no mueren .Mi historia se basa en un año después del fatídico suceso en el que todos los autoboots mueren .


**Una nueva vida**

Capitulo 1

"El reencuentro de dos amigos "

Había pasado un año desde el fatídico suceso de la explosión de la lanzadera que transportaba a Optimus junto con el resto de autoboots a Cybertron, en la que murieron todos. Sam no podía olvidar el momento en el que vio explotar la nave espacial , tampoco podía olvidar las últimas palabras que le dijo Optimus antes de subir a la nave _" Ahora la lucha será tuya "_ pero lo que no podía olvidar para siempre era la despedida con su inseparable amigo Bumblebee al que tanto quería a pesar de ser un autoboot y que en los últimos cinco años habían estado cuidando el uno del otro . Cada noche que recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo Bumblebee _" Siempre serás mi amigo Sam " _antes de subir a la lanzadera , lloraba . No podía superar su perdida , su vida sin Bumblebee ya no tenía sentido , la amistad que les había unido en todos esos últimos años era muy fuerte .

Sam todas las noches salía al lago que había al lado de su casa para reflexionar y recordar a sus amigos caídos .

Una ligera brisa fría recorría el lugar en el que se encontraba Sam . Todo estaba en silencio y Sam miraba al cielo estrellado con lágrimas en los ojos y diciéndose para si mismo -_" A donde estás amigo ? "- _y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago y vio su silueta refleja en la superficie del agua . De repente notó vibrar el teléfono móvil que le tenía en el bolsillo , había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido que no reconocía . Abrió el mensaje y decía :

" _**Sam , a donde estás ? te necesito "**_

Sam después de leer el mensaje se quedo extrañado y sin dar importancia fue de vuelta a casa para descansar .

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y de nuevo el teléfono sonó , Sam se despertó repentinamente al oír la llegada de otro misterioso mensaje , Sam leyó el mensaje :

" _**Sam amigo , estás ahí ? Estoy aquí "**_

Una vez más aparecía un número desconocido y muy extraño , Sam dio por sentado que seguro que era alguien que le quería gastar una broma pesada , así que sin darle mucha importancia se volvió a dormir de nuevo .

Pasó una hora y media , eran las seis y media aproximadamente . Sam se volvió a despertar repentinamente de nuevo , oyó unos ruidos extraños justo en frente de la ventana de su habitación que daba al lago . Observo a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que provenían de detrás de un gran montículo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente sin despertar a sus padres , los ruidos cada vez eran más fuertes , eran como una especie de sollozo y lamento .

Sam salió de casa con linterna en mano ya que la noche era bastante cerrada . Estaba muy confuso, pero tenía un presentimiento en su interior que le decía _"Está vivo Sam, está vivo "_poco a poco fue reconociendo los ruidos e incrédulo se decía para si mismo -_" Bee eres tu mi querido amigo , pero como es posible ?" -_de repente los ruidos se pararon , Sam al dejar de oír los ruidos se dio la vuelta para volver a casa diciéndose- _" Debo de estar soñando , a las horas que son " - . _Pero fue empezar a caminar y detrás suyo algo extraño se ergio y repentinamente una voz se pudo escuchar – _" Sam , soy yo Bumblebee " _.

Sam en ese momento se quedo petrificado dando la espalda a su amigo, se giro, no sabía que decir ni que hacer la emoción contenida había hecho acto de presencia, hecho que le hizo romper a llorar – _" Estás vivo, pero como? si vi explotar la lanzadera ! " _

Bumblebee se arrodillo para ponerse a la altura de Sam para que sus miradas se cruzasen , en ese momento un silencio se hizo entre ellos , hasta que Bumblebee comenzó a un emocionado Sam , lo que realmente ocurrió ese fatídico día - _" Tras despedirnos , subí con los demás autoboots , nadie sospechaba nada pero yo notaba que algo raro estaba por ocurrir , trate de avisar a Optimus para decirle que algo iba ocurrir pero no quiso hacerme caso , solo se limitó a decirme que debíamos irnos , que habíamos sido desterrados y que ya no teníamos nada que hacer en la Tierra , después de eso una explosión en los motores de la lanzadera hizo acto de presencia , yo pude escapar en uno de los cohetes que se desencajan de la nave , cayendo al mar , mientras tanto Optimus y todos murieron en el interior . _

_Todo este tiempo he tenido que estar oculto pasando muchas calamidades y sin nadie quién pudiera ayudarme , tampoco quería aparecer ante ti en el estado en el que estaba , tampoco sabía como decirte que estaba vivo porque una vez me dijiste que querías seguir con tu vida y ser un chico normal " - _el autoboot amarillo y negro giro la cabeza hacia el lado derecho sintiendo pena , entonces Sam poniendo su mano en la cara de Bee y visiblemente triste por saber que el resto de sus amigos habían muerto - _" Bee siento en el alma lo que le ha ocurrido a Optimus y al resto , por favor mírame , y sí no debí de decirte eso en aquel tono tan duro antes de irme a la universidad pero es que estaba muy agobiado y quería tener más espacio , pero luego me dí cuenta que tras haberte conocido y saber lo especial que eres para mí , mi vida ya no iba ser normal porque no sé que hacer sin ti , eres muy importante en mi vida ._

_Ahora debemos ir a casa , mi casa es de nuevo tu casa como lo ha sido siempre Bumblebee " _

Sam y Bumblebee se fueron a casa para descansar ya que la noche había sido muy larga para ambos .


End file.
